Terribly Beautiful
by RalphieIsALord
Summary: Terrible headaches lead to terrible decisions. Terrible decisions lead to terrible fates. How can Merlin cope with such a terrible curse he has brought upon himself? Loving becomes complicated and the attention he once lacked is now in excess. Female Merlin. Based somewhere in the 3rd season. I don't own Merlin
1. Terrible head aches

Merlin had a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE head ache. He laid in bed, moaning and growning on about how terrible it was.

It was freaking terrible.

He hated the bitter, terrible medicine Gaius proscribed him. The terrible taste lingered on his tongue, numbing it in a terrible way. His head throbbed terribly and made his thoughts and vision hazy. So hazy, he could only think of the word terrible. The whole of Camelot is terrible. The whole world is terrible.

"here is the next dose of your medicine," Gaius said, grabbing Merlin's weak hand and placing the cure into his palm, making sure his fingers tightened around the jar.

"this is terrible," Merlin grumbled, shooting the liquid down his thoat, "I can't believe how terrible this is."

"it will subside soon," Gaius assured, patting Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin murmured something unpleasant, and as you might have guessed it rhymed with bearable, he then weakly rolled over onto his side. Random thoughts floated though his mind, mostly consisting of how many chores he will have after he recovered, which was terrible. This made the whole thing even more terrible. Then, another random thought crossed his mind; he should go to the tavern. Drinking might take his mind off of this whole, terrible thing. He sat himself up wearily. Right as he became upright, the room spun and tilted side to side. Maybe the tavern wasn't such a bright idea. Then again, the alcohol could subdue him for a few hours, so maybe it was the right thing. Well, it wasn't the right thing, but it was the thing to bring relief and pleasure for a few hours.

Merlin slowly slid himself off the bed and shakily stood on both feet. It was amazing he actually stood up on both feet without falling over immediately. He slipped on his coat cautiously and slipped out of the house while Gaius was in his room. He slowly made his way to the tavern, stumbling occasionally. He sat at an empty table and ordered a pint. As he looked around, he seemed to be seeing doubles of men in the tavern. Merlin blinked multiple times to try and get the sights out of his mind. They continued to return. He chugged the pint as soon as it was served and ordered another. Pint after pint, Merlin drank his headache away. Then, he saw an unfamiliar face sit at his table across from him. The booze wasn't helping him try to recognize the fellow, but he knew it wasn't a woman. The man had a beard and he was on the heavier side.

"waddayawant?" Merlin slurred. The man smiled crookedly and chuckled deep in his throat.

"I need a friend to help me with a job," he said with that same crooked smile. Merlin smiled back, drunken out of his mind.

"ya know wha?" Merlin giggled, placing his hand on the mans shoulder, "I will do whadevah ya need!" Merlin didn't know what he was getting into, but he was happy to help.

The man kept his same smile through out his walk with Merlin. He led him down a tight alley, around the back of a few villagers huts, until they finally got to this one hut. It was dark, no lanterns lit inside or outside.

"this yer howz?" Merlin asked the man.

"no, it's a friends. Come along," he said pushing Merlin ahead towards the empty looking house. Merlin strolled up to the door and opened it without a knock, waving the stranger to enter. They went into the hut and there, in a metal cage, were 3 girls.

Help me, they mouthed to Merlin. Merlin snapped back to reality and backed away towards the door.

"um, I don't think you will need my help tonight," Merlin said stumbling over some stones on the ground.

"yes I will," said the dude, his tone becoming sinister and cold. Merlin gulped back some alcohol flavored saliva.

"no I don't think so," Merlin said turning around to walk out the door. The man grabbed his shoulder, yanked him back and pushed him against the bars of the cage. The girls gasped as Merlin's body got squished against the bars.

"now, you are going to watch over these girls. If I find you are gone, I will hunt you down and kill you," the man hissed. Suddenly, he heard an incantation. It was from the man. He turned Merlin around, then pulled him away from the cage. When he ended his spell, Merlin was frozen in place.

"here is the deal: you watch them and don't make a sound. I will be back," the man said and disappeared out the door. Merlin was stuck looking at the girls in the cage. He tried to turn and run, but his legs were bolted to the ground. He tried to move his arms, but they were glued to his sides. He couldn't even release a sigh. He watched the girls in their maiden dresses, huddling together in the corner of the cage. They all sat their in silence. The girls dint make a sound. Maybe because they were scared, or maybe... They couldn't. Just as Merlin thought it, the one girl in a green silky dress shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth, pointing to all of them with her other. Merlin was about to nod, but remembered he couldn't. Minutes, then hours passed as he stood their staring at 3 hopeless girls in a cage. Suddenly, the door to the hut swung open. Merlin felt a slight breeze on his back and then a voice.

"you sick prat!" said a raspy, old voice. The hoarse sound made Merlin jump and spin around to face an old woman. What, he just spun. He moved! He was free! Then, he realized that the revolted look on the woman's face was intended for him.

"how could you do such a thing to innocent young ladies?" her scratchy voice scolded Merlin. He looked to the girls and they were flailing their arms, trying to get the attention of the old lady, their eyebrows knit and mouths open, trying to speak to her. He turned back to the old lady who was now advancing on him.

"my daughters! You should be hanged for suck torture," she hissed.

"but I didn't-" Merlin choked.

"SHUT UP! You've done enough!" she screamed. Merlin knew this was not a battle he could win, so he ran for it. He passed the aged woman so fast all she had time for was to chant a curse. CHANT A CURSE?! Merlin plugged his ears, hoping he was just imagining things, but he knew it had no affect on the curse. As he ran down alleys, he heard a voice echo in his ear.

"for your crude ways, you will bare the curse of having to hold the pain they held, for you have inflicted this pain on yourself. By dawn, your effects will begin."

Merlin dashed all the way home. He wanted to forget the voice ringing though his head. He wanted to pretend that nothing happened, that he did nothing. As he plunged into his room, his terrible head ache started up again. He dropped onto his bed. Though his window, he saw the sun rising; dawn had come.


	2. Terrible body

Merlin woke up with a terrible head ache, again. He laid flat on his stomach on his bed, his sideways, looking at the window. The sun shined though the glass, a nice yellow color lighting up the room. Merlin smiled, thought his head ache screamed for attention. At least it had gone down a little, Gaius had been right about that. Merlin lifted his body up from the bed in a push up position, his long locks of black hair falling down around his arms. He sat up and stretched. He drew his hair back behind his neck and stood up. That was strange, he usually didn't do that with his hair. Merlin pulled his hair back to the front and lifted a bunch of it. He gasped at the sight. Falling back on his bed. He examined it further. He did not have long hair like this yesterday, or ever in his life. Merlin remembered last night, the memory a bit of a blur.

Drinking, girls in a cage, old woman - the curse. Merlin looked down. He was surprised to see 2 large lumps projecting from his chest. Then he looked at his legs. His thighs were much more full and his pants were a little bit tight in that area. Merlin's breathing became hyperventilating. There was only one way to be sure this was actually happening. He slapped himself in the face. And again. And a third time. Nothing. He still had an inflated chest. He stood up and stripped and looked into a mirror. He was so shocked he almost fainted. He had breasts, his hips were wide, his waist was curvy as hell, his hair was long and wavy, he no longer had hanging genitalia. Merlin placing his hand nervously on his bulky hips. He turned and looked over his shoulder at his big round butt. He put one hand on a cheek, feeling the soft, smooth skin. He turned back around to face his front. He felt his waist, moving his hands up and down his curve. He touched his belly, then cupped his boobs. He lifted them slightly, one in each hand, and weighed them simultaneously. They were quite heavy for what he expected. He touched his face, now smooth and soft. Everything about him has change. He couldn't believe it; he was a SHE. As he tested himself further, he noticed his smile and eyes hadn't changed one bit. They were the only piece of him that reminded him he was still himself, and not herself. Merlin got dressed in her regular clothes. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her shirt was no longer loose in the chest and her pants were also very uncomfortably tight around the waist. The buttons around the chest were strained and threatened to bust, so she pulled her jacket over her chest the best she could, and let her scarf hang a little lower than usual. It helped, but not a lot. And what to do with the hair? Merlin's first thought was to cut it off.

She peeked out of her room, seeing no Gaius around, so she tip-toed out of her room and took a knife from a cupboard. After, she snuck back to her room and stood at the mirror, clutching the knife tightly. She was now angry that she had long hair and started hacking away at it, long strands falling to the ground. Once the chopping was finished, she gave it an evaluation in the mirror. It was pretty good, a bit shaggy, but good enough. She felt a little part of himself come back at the sight of the short hair. She smiled at herself, but that smile faded quickly as she watched her hair rapidly grow back, but this time, it was even longer than before. That damn curse. It really did make sure Merlin stayed a woman. Plan B) tuck it under a hat. Merlin got out an old brown hat, scooped up all her wavy black hair and shoved it under the hat. Merlin nodded at herself and went for the door. Right as she touched the knob, she thought about Gaius. Whatever, it is Gaius, he will understand. With that, Merlin turned the knob and stepped out into the main room. Gaius was standing at his chemistry set, twiddling around with this and that. When he saw Merlin come trotting over to him, he raised and eyebrow.

"who-" he asked, looking her up and down, "Merlin?"

"yes, I have breasts," Merlin sighed, trying to get it over with. Gaius stifled his giggles, continuing with his work.

"and how did this happen?" he question.

"long story short, I met a guy and agreed to help him, not knowing I was going to babysit 3 girls for him and when their mother found them she cursed me," Merlin explained, "now I am the girl."

"so, not just the breasts?" Gaius said. Merlin took off her hat and her hair gracefully fell to her shoulders. Gaius pursed his lips and nodded.

"you make a very pretty girl," he said, "I almost didn't recognize you."

"I have to go search for the lady who cursed me. She will know how to reverse it," she said.

"no, I told Arthur you were going to be healed today. He expects you," Gaius pointed out.

"I can't go to work like this! I will be the laughing stalk of Camelot," Merlin whined. Gaius shrugged.

"not anything I can do about it," Gaius said, "make up some excuse if you must."

Merlin hatched an idea..


	3. Terrible truth

Merlin walked thought the castle in her boy clothes, hoping she would bump into Gwen. Whoever she past stared at her, looking her over like she was a foreign thing in the castle. It made Merlin want to hanger her head a bit lower. She knocked on Arthur's door softly. Arthur answered the door, his eye brow raised.

"who are you?" he questioned, looking Merlin over from top to bottom. Merlin smiled shyly.

"I'm-" Merlin began, trying to think of a name, "- Marilyn, Merlin's cousin. I'm filling in for him. It's my first time in Camelot, in the castle, so I'll need some help."

"right, so here is a list of chores. Get to it," Arthur said pulling a parchment paper from his pocket, shoving it at her. Merlin takes the paper with a shaky hand. Arthur continues to stare at her. Does he recognize him? Merlin examines the list. It was the usual armor cleaning, shoe shining, room cleaning, running errands that Arthur could do himself, but is "too busy" to do them.

"if you have any questions, just talk to Gwen. She knows all about this stuff," Arthur said and and took her hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly, then looked up at her.

"welcome to Camelot, Marilyn," Arthur said, nodded, then pulled her in the room and he left down the hall. Merlin was expecting a big rant about his breakfast not being served or not being woken up on time, but Arthur didn't even mention it or suggest it once. Now that she thought about it, Arthur didn't treat anyone like he treated Merlin. He treated Merlin like Merlin didn't do anything right and that he didn't do enough, always making Merlin have a full plate. Merlin crumpled the side of the paper as she balled her fists. Merlin was treated like dirt, like he wasn't good enough for anything. She crumpled the paper completely in both hands and threw it across the room. Marilyn was treated well, like she was his equal. It felt good. Merlin, on the other hand, was treated like he wasn't good enough, ever! Maybe being Marilyn wasn't so bad. She shuffled over to where she threw the crumpled paper and flattened it out, looking at the first item; tidy the bedroom. She got right to it. Making the bed, sweeping and mopping the floor, picking up clothes and other misplaced items. She saw no plate on the table, so she assumed he hadn't eaten yet. That's probably where he was going.

Finally, all the chores in the bedroom was done. Merlin looked at the list. Armor cleaning. A chore Merlin has gotten quite good at. As she collected Arthur's armor, she noticed them to be much heavier than usual. They weighed her down much more than when she was a male. Her walk became slower and her breasts got in the way of holding them close to herself. Once she got back home, the fatigue of carrying had set in. Her arms trembled and buckled as soon as she got though the front door. The armor spilled everywhere, clanging in a loud heap. Merlin was so weak as a girl. She collapsed to the ground and started scooping the armor together. The thought slipped though her lips.

"weak," she whispered to herself. A tear ran down her rosy cheek. It hit the ground with a splash. Merlin picked up the armor and continued to a vacant table. She tried to pretend she was her regular self again and forget about the curse. As she polished the armor, she noticed how soft and untouched her hands were. No calluses, no dry spots, no roughness. Dellicate, long, thin fingers and a soft, cushy palm. Her nails were perfect ovals. It made working a pain. Her hands got tired after 20 minutes of the labourous work Merlin usually did. She dropped the chest plait and rag on the stone floor. Girly hands sucked. Merlin smiled, then looked at the door, making sure so one was watching. She began to chant, holding her hand out at the armor and rag.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nothing.

Merlin squeezed her eyes shut and chanted a little bit louder, putting all her concentration into it.

Still, nothing.

Merlin stood up in frustration and looked into the mirror in her bedroom. She chanted at the mirror. Her eyes stayed the same aqua color. She gritted her teeth and let out a stream. She was surprised to hear nothing shatter or break. She looked back to the mirror, holding her hands up to it. Was it, gone? Did she loose the one thing that made her Merlin? The curse...

This, was absolutely terrible.

Merlin clasped the mirror and threw it on the ground. It smashed into millions of shards. Merlin dove onto her bed and buried her pretty face into the sheets, trying to hide herself from the world. Why is it always Merlin. Merlin is the one who gets all the work. Merlin is the one who gets magic and can't use it. Merlin is the one who's father died. Merlin is the one who gets turned into a girl. She swirled deeper into her sheets, hiding the truth. The terrible truth. She wished she could turn back the clock and rewrite her story. Make everything easier. But he can't. And she won't. She can only live now. Right now. Merlin realized the terribly beautiful truth and relaxed. Her muscles loosened. Her face softened. The sheets curled away from her as she let them go from her tight grip. She can only live now. She has to face her problems, even if she faces them as a girl with no magic. She must find a cure to this terrible curse.


	4. Terrible girls

Merlin storms out into the village. Where to start? She slowly saunters down the street as people gawk at her. She thinks hard. How to find that hag. The eyes on her burn, she can feel them all over. Her own wash over the crowds, straining on each face. There. A young lady, in a green silky dress that flowed like the sea. Merlin shuffled cautiously over to her. Her bright red curls fell down her back that faced a stall. Merlin tapped her on the shoulder. Suddenly, the girl whipped around and put a knife to Merlin's neck. When she saw Merlin's face, she lowered her knife.

"I'm sorry," she said. Merlin nodded.

"I'm glad you escaped," Merlin sighed. The girl smiled weakly. She looked sad, like she had been grieving a lot.

"I'm glad as well. I hope my grandmother hasn't inflected too Much hardship on you," she said innocently.

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Merlin said, glancing around nervously.

"let's walk," she suggested. Well, it was more of a demand than a suggestion.

They started down the street, when Merlin asked the obvious.

"why did she curse me like this?"

"she believes you were the molester. I tried to tell her you were innocent, but she wouldn't listen. My sisters, they are traumatized and don't speak anymore, so they couldn't tell her the truth," she began to explain.

"how do I break the curse," Merlin asked.

"she has never placed a curse like this on anyone before. I think you have to fall in love and have that person love you back to break the curse," she says.

"are you serious? That is the oldest counter-curse in the book! Are you sure you are correct?" Merlin laughs in disbelief.

"do you not take the word of the witches granddaughter. You would think I knew a few things. This isn't the first time I have been asked for help," she says rolling her eyes.

"I trust you. I just didn't - never mind. Is that all there is for the spell to be broken."

"you have 3 months to do so. And it can't just be a love for your esthetics. If you haven't noticed, every man - and even some women - have been fawning over you." Merlin looks around and all eyes are glued on her. Most are on her face, but some... Well, you know.

"thank you," Merlin smiled, "what is your name again?"

"Chelsea," she smiled back, "any you?"

"Merlin, that is my original name, back when I was regular, but now, I think I am going with Marilyn," Merlin said.

"I must, say you are very beautiful as a girl, but if you every turn back to a man, find me in the village. Maybe we can chat a bit more," Chelsea giggled. Merlin blushed. Chelsea kissed her on the cheak and skipped away.


	5. Terribly good hands

Merlin polished the armor. At least her hands were getting the hang of it by now, 1 hour later. Through out the day, Merlin did her chores for both Arthur and Gaius. After 4 hours of running around, her work was done. She then looked for Arthur to tell him she had completed all her work. As she walked though the castle halls, she thought about breaking the curse. Falling in love. There was quite the problem with that. She used to be a guy, and as a guy, he liked girls. Now that he is a girl, she still likes girls. But that is crazy, no girl would like another girl. Not in this day and age. Being gay is almost as absurd as using magic. Merlin thought about falling in love with a man. That would be so awkward for her, though. She shivered at the thougt.

BOINK

"oh, I am so so sorry," Merlin said. She had really gotten carried away with thinking about a way out of her state. Merlin had been looking down, absentmindedly walking down the corridor.

"I'm ok, I should have been looking where I was going," said a quiet, feminine voice. Merlin looked up to see Gwen.

"Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed. Gwen looked at Merlin in confusion.

"what is your name?" she asked as politely as possible.

"oh, I'm Marilyn," Merlin said.

"how do you know who I am?" Gwen queried.

"Arthur has talked about you lots," Merlin said, catching his tongue. She smiled bashfully.

"where did you meet Arthur?" she asked.

"I am filling in for Merlin. I'm his cousin" not a good thing to say when you are Merlin.

"what happened to him?"

"he is sick with a terrible head ache."

"I must go see him!"

"NO!" that was loud.

"why not?"

"because," Merlin tried to find the right words. Gwen waited patiently.

"because any noise makes it worse. He really can't stand people at the moment."

"uh, ok. I will see him when he gets a little bit better."

"I hope he gets better, it was looking pretty grim." Gwen nodded.

"nice to meet you, Marylin."

"nice to finally meet you to!" they shook hands and headed in their separate ways. Merlin had to think back to what she told Gwen incase she mentioned it again. She hated telling lies. They always came back to bite her in the butt in the end. Merlin found her way to Arthur's door and knocked a tune on it.

"come in!" she heard for the other side, so she opened to door slowly to find arthur sitting at his desk, writing some things on parchment. He looked up from his work and grinned.

"good afternoon, Marilyn," he greeted. Merlin smiled and walked over to his desk. Arthur leaned back in his chair. She handed the list to him.

"all done," she announced.

"wow, your a fast learner," he complemented. Merlin smiled, but was honestly, not amused by his flattery.

"thanks. What do I do now?" she asked, pretending to be not know anything about this job. Arthur inspected Merlin with a glance.

"are you wearing Merlin's clothes?" he pondered.

"yes, mine were dirty and I don't have another dress at the moment," Merlin said.

"go to Morgana, she will have something for you," Arthur said pointing upstairs. Merlin nodded and went to Morgana's chambers. There, she found her, sitting on a stool looking in a mirror. She saw Merlin standing at her door in the mirror and turned to her.

"yes, my dear," Morgana cooed.

"hello, my name is Marilyn. I am from out of town and am in for Merlin who is very sick right now. Arthur sent me to you to get some new clothes," Merlin said telling her fake story. Morgana took one look at Merlin's clothes and pursed her lips.

"why yes. I can see to it you have a dress, Marilyn," Morgana said and went to her closet. She rummaged though it until she pulled out a beautiful, navy-blue dress.

"I thought the servant of Arthur's should have a prettier dress, since you are serving him like a first mate," Morgana said. Merlin hesitated when she took it in her hands.

"you should put it on right now," she suggested. The door was closed, but Merlin wasn't too comfortable with changing infront of a girl.

"I won't watch," she said and turned around. Merlin quickly undressed and put on the gown. It had a tight corset on the waist and Morgana had to help to lace it up. When Merlin was finished putting on the dress, Morgana gasped.

"wow, you look stunning," she breathed, "twirl for me."

Merlin twirled in the dress. It spun out from the ground and back in.

"you are very beautiful," she said. Merlin looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was long sleeved, long and flowing, a velvety texture, a V neck that showed quite a lot of cleavage, more than she wanted. God, she was sexy. If Merlin was a guy, he would marry herself. Merlin thanked her graciously and left back to Arthur's room. When she walked in, Arthur couldn't stop staring.

"do you like it?" Merlin asked, then thought to rephrase the question, "is it acceptable?"

"it is more than acceptable," Arthur said, "it's dazzling."

They stood in silence for a few seconds when Merlin desided to change the topic.

"anything else I can do for you?" Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"can you rub my back? After a long days work, I could really use it," Arthur said. Merlin stood their, not believing the words she just heard. Without saying a word, Merlin went over to Arthur at his chair and stood behind him.

"wait, why not I lay on my bed. It will be easier to get to my back and more relaxing for me," he said, standing and walking over to lay on his bed, stomach first. Merlin hesitated again, seeing what was happening here. Then, she knew nothing would happen if she didn't do anything. So she just rubbed his back, gently at first, then becoming rougher as she went. She had to get on the bed and kneel over top of Arthur to get some good pressure on his back.

"you have good hands," he said after a few minutes.

"I know," Merlin replied. She continued to rub his back until she stopped when her hands began to hurt. She rubbed them, applying pressure to her palms.

"you can stop if it hurts you too much," Arthur said. His eyes were closed. He was very relaxed and Merlin could tell he was falling asleep. Merlin got off the bed and left.

"thank you, Marilyn!" she heard as she went down the hall. Merlin smiled. It was very big of Arthur to ever say thank you to someone. Wow


	6. Terribly pretty

Merlin walked down the hall. She saw Gwaine, who was walking straight to her, stare at her. As they came closer, Gwaine slowed his pace.

"do I know you?" he asked cheekily. Merlin knew he was a charmer. She had seen it in action.

"no," Merlin shrugs. Gwaine stopped her and turned her to the wall.

"well, I want to know you," Gwaine said, cornering her. Merlin shivered.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Merlin says and dodges under Gwaine's arm.

"wait! Please come back!" Gwaine called after her. She stopped running away and turned back.

"I didn't mean to be offensive, I just think you are very, truly pretty," Gwaine said, his voice trailing off. This is what the Chelsea warned her of.

"thank you, but I have to go," Merlin said and continued along.

"meet me in the stables tomorrow at noon!" he yelled out to Merlin. She didn't acknowledge him and kept heading home.

When she was safe behind the doors of her own, safe home, Merlin let down her guard. The first thing she did was pull of her dress and put on the clothes that she usually had on. It was a pretty dress, but unsuitable for running errands for Gaius. Then, she fell onto her bed, exhausted. Maybe, just maybe, she had time to squeak in a nap before she was called for more work again. In her flopped over position, she began to fall asleep.

"Merlin!" Gaius's voice sounded though the closed door.

Damn it.

Merlin groggily got up and went to answer his call. Gaius was standing at his chemistry set, mixing some things for some elixir.

"Merlin, can you go get me some herbs that look like this," he said holding up a stem with some light green, heart shaped leaves on them. Merlin took the branch and examined it.

"what is it called?" she pondered.

"never mind it, just go to the edge of the forest, that is where I found they grew thickest," Gaius said and sent Merlin with a basket out of the house.

Merlin found the bush quite easily. It was a really big bush. She started to pick branches off when she saw a fellow on the othe side of the bush, picking as well. It must have been a popular herb.

"hello," said the man, unexpectedly.

"hello," Merlin said back.

"this is a wonderful bush, isn't it?" the man said.

"I don't really know bushes that well," merlin confessed, "my friend sent me here to pick the herbs."

Merlin noticed the man was coming around to her side of the bush. He was a young man, no older than Merlin.

"you are very pretty," he finally said. Merlin was just waiting for him to say something like that, even crossing her fingers and hoping he didn't say something like that.

"thank you," Merlin said shyly. If he got any closer or said another word regarding her, Merlin would bolt. Now, she just waited, but he didn't advance or speak.

"how is your day?" he said.

"fine, thank you," Merlin said heading away from the bush, back to the villages. The man didn't bother to follow her, thank goodness. Merlin rushed back home, slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin, is everything all right?" Gaius asked as he worked on a injured man on a table. The man's arm had a big cut through it, but there was only a trickle of blood oozing from it.

"ya, I'm fine," Merlin huffed, breathing heavily from the run home. When she had stopped to breath, she realized how hard it was to breath with the tight shirt on. Merlin headed towards his bedroom to take the shirt off, but first, examined the body. The man was passed out, maybe sleeping, maybe unconscious, Merlin didn't know, and frankly, didn't care.

She continued to her bedroom, and when the door was shut she took a deep breath, making one of the buttons pop off her shirt. Had the shirt some how gotten tighter, because it didn't seem that hard to get the shirt on in the morning. Merlin then didn't even care to unbutton the shirt and just tore it off. Almost all the buttons ripped off in the process. Merlin decided to put on the dress again, since it was the only thing that seemed to fit her properly. When she tried taking off her pants, she noticed how tight the waist had become and a red ring was left where the pant waist used to be. Putting on the dress was such a relief. It fit her perfectly. She laced up the back as best as possible, then thought she should check up on Arthur, as she usually did.

_Knock knock_

"come in," Arthur said. Merlin slowly opened the door, surprised to find Arthur in his room at this hour. Arthur was standing at his window, looking out into the courtyard. He looked at Merlin with a big grin.

"hello, Marilyn," he said.

"I was wondering if you needed anything?" Merlin asked.

"as a matter of fact, yes," he said, twiddling a quill in his fingers, "well, it's more a favor for tomorrow."

Merlin nodded and said, "anything, sire."

"another massage, but in the morning. I am always a bit stiff in the morning," he said. Merlin bit the inside of her mouth, trying no to laugh.

I am always a bit stiff in the morning, Merlin repeated his her head, laughing to herself. Stiff.

"of course, I will see you in the morning then," Merlin said, beginning to leave.

"Did I mention you have nice hands," Arthur blurted out. That stopped Merlin. She didn't look at him, but she stopped in the doorway, back facing Arthur.

"you did," Merlin said flatly.

"oh just thought I mention it again," Arthur said weekly. They both took a moment to absorb what eachother said.

"thank you," Merlin finally said, then hurried away.


	7. Terrible experiments

After arthur was finished supper, he dismissed "Marilyn" early that evening. Merlin couldn't wait to go to sleep. There had been a lot to take in today, becoming a girl and all...

Merlin plopped herself on her bed and started thinking. About being a girl, how Arthur treated her as a girl. She thought back to what Chelsea, the girl she was accused of raping.

**"she has never placed a curse like this on anyone before. I think you have to fall in love and have that person love you back to break the curse" Merlin remembered her saying, "3 months". 1/90 days left to fall in love. What a pain. **

"If you haven't noticed, every man has been fawning over you."

That reminded her of Gwaine's request. Noon, stable. Merlin didn't like Gwaine like that. Merlin didn't like men like that! How was this going to happen. She hated this curse. First, Arthur asks for a back massage, ON THE BED, then, Gwaine tells her she is pretty and she is to meet him at noon tomorrow, lastly, a random stranger tries to woo her with bushes. Merlin had a bad feeling this was just the beginning.

The unpleasant thoughts tumbled through her brain like a cotton shirt in a washing machine. That shirt came out 3 sizes too small. Merlin felt like she was going crazy, at points, hoping it was all a dream. But it wasn't, and she came falling from that cloud of hope really fast. At least, Merlin was tired, and the thoughts started to fade sooner than they came. Soon, Merlin was fast asleep.

* * *

Morning. A time of renewal, fresh starts. Thank god. That's exactly what Merlin needed right now: a fresh start. Unfortunately, there were no fresh starts for Merlin. Only terrible luck.

Merlin got up and combed through her long locks with her fingers quickly before she rushed off to get Arthur's breakfast and wake him. She hurried down the hall, hoping she wasn't late. The thought of being late reminded her of her "date". Should she go? Did it really matter if she just ditched him. Wait - yes it did. Last time Merlin tried to run, Merlin became a girl. Don't need any more weight on her shoulders, or should she say chest.

She got the food from the kitchen, then found Arthur's door and knocked lightly. No one answered this time, so she intruded. She saw his sleeping peacefully. It made her smile, for some reason. She nudged him.

"not right now, Merlin," Arthur grumbled and rolled over onto his side.

"Arthur," Merlin said in a sickly sweet girly voice. That made his eyes flutter open. He turned to face Merlin, who was slightly leaning over him.

"good morning, Marilyn," he said, trying to pull himself together for her by sitting up and running his fingers though his hair. Merlin's eyes piered down at Arthur's bare chest then flicked back up, suggesting his over exposure to a lady. Arthur realized her gesture quickly and pulled up his fluffy covers to his collar.

"sorry," he mumbled. Merlin smirked then set the plate of freshly-baked bread and sliced deli meats on the table. Then, she remembered his request.

"should I let you eat first or should I massage you now?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"oh yes, that's right! Those wonderful massages you give," Arthur exclaimed, "I think now would be better. Pressure on a full stomach, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's lame attempt at being funny. The funny part was that it wasn't funny.

"yes, sire," Merlin said and walked over to his bed. Arthur flipped over onto his stomach. Merlin pulled back the covers to expose his whole back and crawled onto the bed. She started like she did last time, gentle, then rough. His back was very muscular and there were a lot of pressure points to hit on it. Though it was muscular, his skin was soft on her hands. Merlin couldn't help but to comment to herself on how nice Arthur's skin felt.

Once in a while, Arthur would let out a little moan on some spots and Merlin would make sure to put some extra attention to the area. She found herself straddling over Arthur as she rubbed him. It was the most comfortable possition, even though she was trying to not come on as sexy to him. It wasn't working so well. And the worst part was, she was beginning to enjoy massaging him.

Arthur softly moaned, again, and when Merlin went to push the spot again, a little, itty-bitty, moan escaped her as well. She stopped immediately. Arthur shuffled under her until he was facing upwards. Merlin was petrified, unable to get off him or do anything at all.

"why did you stop?" he question softly, the relaxed expression begin to be replaced by worry.

"I.. I don't know," Merlin choked. The words she wanted to say were,"I am super-duper uncomfortable right now, but I kind of like it", but her selected words stuck in her throat.

They both took an awkwards moment to look at each-other. It was weird looking down on Arthur. He looked relaxed and off gaurd, unlike his usual alert, assertive self. It made him look much more approachable. Merlin had both of her hands on either side of him. She had control of him, and he let her have that control. Merlin observed him, looking over every inch of his face. Now that she really looked at him, she realized why so many girls liked him. His messy, blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and defined features were very... Attractive.

Merlin inched down towards him, wanting to take in all his details. Maybe it was her girliness kicking in, or maybe it was just Merlin, but she want to just push her soft, ruby lips to his. Now, the thought made her curious. How would it feel? What would he do? She thought about it for a second, their eyes still locked. Arthur didn't move, like he was entranced. She remembered that no one knew her face as Merlin, but as Marilyn. She could do whatever she wanted and no one would ever know. No one except Merlin, if she ever returned to that body.

Suddenly, she crashed her lips against Arthur's. Her eyes snapped shut as she tried to take in every feeling. His lips were warm and inviting. He didn't resist her at all, which didn't surprise her much. She felt a hand slide along her waist, pulling her down towards his body. The kiss became hotter and rougher, Arthur now sucking her bottom lip gently. She let him suck back, then pulled her lip from his mouth. Merlin opened her eyes and looked down at Arthur who was staring right back up at her. He was breathing heavily, as was she. No one said anything to the other. They listened to each-others' breathing, getting slower and steadier. Merlin cupped Arthur's cheak, touching it so lightly it tickled him. She batter her eyes unintentionally and Arthur leaned up for another kiss. Merlin let him, but didn't kiss back. She pulled back and got up off his bed.

"sire," she said with a bow and left.


	8. Terribly curious

Merlin left his room like nothing happened, because nothing happened. She ment to do it without emotions attached, she failed. Those lips were so soft and kissable, he was so steady and respectable about it. Maybe he wasn't the total prat Merlin used to think of him as. Yeah, they were friends, but Merlin never thought Arthur as being the romantic type. Merlin has seen him in action, it'd not impressive at all. Merlin is always the one who ends up having to clean up Arthur's attempts at romance, like the time he thought he could cook a chicken. Well, he couldn't.

But when Merlin kissed him, he was so good and had a rhythm he moved me with. Maybe it was all the training and going, "one, two, three, four," that made him so in sync with the kiss, but whatever it was, it was unforgettable. He made Merlin want to go back for more. But she won't. And she can't. She promised herself it was a one time shot, a test, never to do it again. But how did she expect him to pretend it never happened? Because it happened!

Merlin hadn't been concentrating where she was going and found herself in the middle of the courtyard. She looked up in the sky. The sun shone directly over Camelot.

Noon.

Gwaine.

Oh.

Even though she decided it was best to meet him, second thoughts raced in circles though her mind. Just after kissing Arthur, Gwaine seemed like a bad idea. Then it's decided, she is ditching Gwaine and going home. Just then, she heard his voice right behind her.

"my lady," he cooed. Merlin turned around to see him standing there with a little bouquet of light pink flowers she couldn't name. He handed them to her and she accepted them.

Crap, he found her before she even had a choice to run.

"lucky I found you. I was just on my way to the stables," he said. She smiled and lifted the flowers to her nose, pretending to be appreciative of the gift. They had a radiant fragrance which made Merlin smile more genuinely.

"do you like them? I picked them fresh this morning," he said, slipping his arm into Merlin's. She didn't protest, not wanting to look scared or unsure, and pretended to be friendly, shaking her head in approval. He guided her to the stables there he saddled up a horse. He jumped on and held a hand out to pull Merlin up. She took his hand and got on the horse, sitting behind Gwaine, having to hold his waist for security. They set off into the forest and trotted along a stream.

Multiple plans of escape flashed though her mind as Gwaine nattered away to her. She only nodded or said simple replys like "mhm", "oh", "ya", "mmm", "nice".

They stopped at a very thick, lofty tree.

"you don't mind climbing?" he offered, hopping off the horse, tying it to the tree. Merlin didn't want to say no to any of his requests. She didn't mind Gwaine as a friends, but Gwaine wasn't interested in being friends. Plus, the curse wasn't making her any less attractive. Going up in a tree with him alone wasn't such a smart move, but Gwaine was a good guy. He wouldn't attack someone, like what Merlin was afraid of happening.

"not at all," Merlin said and slid off the horse.

"this tree is my favorite tree. You will see why when we reach the top," Gwaine said with a wink. He started up the tree and Merlin followed him at a fair pase under him. She was surprised how well she kept up. They climbed a long ways up. It was almost as if there was no tip.

"almost at the top," Gwaine called down to her. Then, something accrued to Merlin. At the top of a tree, there was no possible escape for her. Why was she putting herself in corners all the time, making her look vulnerable. She realized how much of a mistake this was. Especially if she had no magic to protect herself. She trusted Gwaine, but she still was doubtful of him at times.

"here we are!" he announced. Merlin sat on a branch and looked out of the branches for the first time. She gasped in awe. A valley of green and yellow trees spread between two grassy hills. The sun was placed right between the hills and levitated between above the sea of trees.

"it beautiful," Merlin sighed. Gwaine sat in a branch beside her, grinning proudly that he had thought of something so spectacular.

"isn't it? I knew you would like it," he said, his chocolate brown eyes warm with friendliness. They both sat their enjoying the view. The sun was slowly dropping, time seemed to be flying by.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I properly introduced myself," Gwaine interrupted the silence, "my name is Gwaine." he held out his hand to shake.

"my name is Marilyn. Nice to meet you, Gwaine," merlin laughed taking his hand to shake. Instead, Gwaine held Merlin's hand to his lips and kissed it. Merlin tried to act unfazed, but a blush sneaked it way to his cheeks. Merlin pulled her hand away and averted her gaze back to the valley. Gwaine smiled at the sight of Merlin's blush. When she felt brave enough, she looked back to him. Golden rays burst their way thought the branches lighting up the center of the tree where they sat. Merlin pretended Gwaine didn't look completely hot in the lighting.

"you seem familiar. Have we met before?" he said, looking at Merlin's face quizzically.

"no," Merlin hastily replied. Gwaine was taken back slightly by the remark. He looked as if some pieces were coming together. Merlin tensed. Then, he shook his head and said, "I guess not". Merlin let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"do you know why you caught my eye?" Gwaine asked playfully. Merlin shook her head.

"your lush hair," he said taking a piece and twiddling it around his finger.

"stop it," Merlin giggle, batting his hand away. Gwaine smirked approvingly.

"thanks," Merlin whispered to him, though there was no point in whispering. Gwaine stood on a branch and took a hold of either side of the branch Merlin was sitting on.

"you know, I have never taken anyone else to this place," Gwaine said leaning closer. He stood at the same hight as Merlin, their eyes, nose, and lips level. Merlin nodded, not knowing what to say.

Wait a second, was Gwaine hinting at something? Yes. Yes he was. The reason why Merlin wanted to escape. He didn't like him that way. He didn't like Arthur that way, but curiosity killed the cat. She leaned in and kissed straight on the lips. It was quick and subtly. At first, Merlin didn't realized what she had just done. Gwaine didn't look like he had fully processed what happened either. That warm feeling of a kiss was so inviting, she couldn't help but take another. And another. Oh, god. What was she thinking. This is insanity. This power of pretending to be Marilyn then expecting to turn back into Merlin and forgetting about it all is getting out of hand. She won't forget these kisses. She won't be able to turn back to Merlin because she has to fall in LOVE. These kisses are out of pure lust. But . . . . . . .

It felt so good.

She ignored her thoughts of reason and kept kissing Gwaine. He held her tight to him and she ran her fingers all though his smooth hair. She gasped for air. No, seriously, she was actually gasping for air. It was as if her chest was being constricted. Gwaine stopped and started to panic.

"what's wrong?" he pleaded. Merlin put her hands around her neck, signaling to him that she was choking. Before Gwaine could do anything, Merlin fainted and fell off the branch, down the very tall tree.


	9. Terrible confessions, damn it Gaius!

Merlin's eyes squinted open. The light was blinding, but she thought she saw electric blue eyes looking down at her before she felt light headed and passed out.

Merlin woke up again. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Gaius.

"you are very lucky to be living," Gaius warned. She took Gaius's word for it, because every bone in her body was in pain. Terrible, terrible pain. Merlin lifted her head slightly, but Gaius gently pushed it back down. She caught a glimps of her body. There were several spots that were bandaged.

"don't move. Several of your bones are broken and fractured," Gaius frowned. No wonder.

"how did I survive a fall like that?" she asked in an unusual raspy voice she didn't recognize.

"Gwaine said your fall was broken by a horse," Gaius said as he began to mix a remedy for Merlin, "and he called you Marilyn."

"it's my girl name," Merlin coughed. Gaius nodded once, then put a bottle to her lips, making her sip a liquid.

"lots of people came to visit "Marilyn". Morgana is quite fond of you, ya know," Gaius said, "she came to bring you a new dress that she got tailored just for you. We found out you fainted because your dress was too tight in the chest and Gwaine kind of destroyed it when he cut it open to help you breath. Do you know what a pain in the arse it is to dress a limp body?"

Merlin laughed in her head, as it was too much effort and painful to laugh out loud.

"after Gwaine dropped you off, he stayed with you for a long time. Holding your hand and watching you," Gaius explained. Merlin's stomach flopped. She made him fall in love with her. But, did she love him back? No. No she didn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"and almost right after he left, Arthur came in looking for you. At first he was quite infuriated that you WHEREN'T AT YOUR JOB, then when he saw you uncontious, he also stuck around and watched you, hold your hand," Gaius said curiously,"what have you been up to, miss Marilyn?"

Merlin bit her lip.

"nothing," Merlin lied. It was a terrible lie. Gaius detected it right away.

"Merlin," Gaius hissed.

"things just got a bit out of control, this whole being a girl thing. I didnt mean to do anything life changing to them, but it all just kind of, blew up in my face in the end," Merlin huffed.

"what did you do?" Gaius questioned.

"kissed them," Merlin said in the quietest voice possible. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"at the same time?" Gaius said in shock.

"NO! Not at the same time! Different times, same day," Merlin said, biting her lip again as she had said too much. Gaius's eyebrow was held in a questioning arch.

"I don't know what happened! I was curious and I wanted to know what it was like, since I had the chance. They were all ready falling for me, fast, and I knew they would let me so... Ya," Merlin whimpered, "my feelings, I - I can't control them anymore. I find myself just doing without even thinking. I know it's the curse effecting me. She told me so."

"who told you so?" Gaius asked.

"Chelsea, the witches granddaughter. I wanted to know how to break the curse, so I went looking for the witch, instead, finding one of the girls who was captured," Merlin said.

"then, how do you break the curse?" Gaius urged.

"to genuinelly love some one and have them genuinely love you back."

Gaius rolled his eyes in the biggest circle ever.

"and you made two of them fall in love with you."

Merlin made a small nod.

Gaius rolled his eyes again. "any dead line for this?"

"three months. 2 days all ready gone."

Gaius crossed his arms. "you know, this is your problem. You know the solution, you are smart enough to fix it. And by the way, your left arm and hand works."

Merlin caustiously lifted her left arm and found it unscathed. At least that's one good thing for the day. Gaius told Merlin that both her legs were fractured in various spots and a break, one of her rips had broken, but didn't puncture her lung, her right arm had suffered the most damage with a break in 2 places, and she had a mild concussion. She was very lucky to be alive.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Gwaine walked in and sat at Merlin's side. She found she was laying on one of their tables. Gwaine grinned with joy to see Merlin looking back up at him. Merlin reached to him with her only good arm. He took her smooth, delicate hand into his and rubbed her palm in a circular motion. It was comforting to see him here.

Well there she goes again! Merlin can not control herself when she is shown affection. She tried to fight it, but the curse fought back, and won.

"I wish I could have done something when you fell," Gwaine sighed.

"it's not your fault, you all ready did your part by getting me back to safety," merlin smiled. Gaius watched them closely, trying not to be nosy. Gwaine kissed her hand.

"I will stay with you for a while, if you don't mind?" he asked.

"I would love you to," Merlin said before she could even think about it. Gwaine sat there, holding her hand as she drifted off to sleep again.


	10. Terribly kind

When Merlin woke, she still felt the warmth of 2 hands enclosing her little cold one. It was now passed nightfall and Merlin was waking up. She opened her eyes a little crack, thinking she would see Gwaine looking down on her, but to her surprise, it was a blonde with striking blue eyes. Arthur was back.

Merlin opened her eyes all the way to see him sitting where Gwaine sat, the candle light making his skin radiate a golden color.

"hope you feel ok," Arthur said.

"ya, okay," Merlin replied. Arthur squeezed her hand lightly.

"Gaius has been healing you up nicely," Arthur smiled.

"he is one of the best," Merlin agreed. They sat silently before Arthur spoke again. "Gaius told me you fell out of a tree."

"yes," Merlin said quietly.

"now, why would a pretty girl like you be climbing up a tree?" Arthur asked. There was no accusation in his tone. It was genuine. He didn't suspect anything. Merlin could tell him whatever she wanted, but could she keep up this extra lie as well as all the others she has told to the rest of Camelot?

Arthur peered down at her. Usually he would try to piece a puzzle together himself, but this time, Arthur didn't look interested in knowing details. All he did was gaze at Merlin. She knew it right then and there. Arthur was desperately in love with Marilyn. No, no, no, no, NO! She can't have two lovers coming at her from both sides. And the biggest problem was, she didn't like either of them. She may look like a girl, but her feelings for the opposite sex hadn't changed as well.

"I was trying to get a view of the sunset." At least that was half true. Everything is half true. Her life as Marilyn is half true.

"you should have told me. I would have came," Arthur said in a sickly sweet tone. It didn't sound realistic.

"I'll remember it for next time," Merlin nodded politely. Suddenly, Arthur leaned down and kissed her, letting go of her hand, instead, clutching her cheek. Then, another unexpected thing happened; she felt a stabbing pain in her gut. At first she thought it was injury from the fall, but it remained even after Arthur let her go. She felt the spot twitch and her hand came flying up to Arthur's neck and pull him down into another kiss.

She did not just do that. She did NOT want to do that. Merlin tried to pull away from him, but her body wouldn't listen. Her mind started to panic until Arthur pulled away and the pain stopped.

She gasped for air, her mind talking back control of her body. Her chest felt so tight.

Arthur frowned at Merlin, his face washing over with worry.

"are you ok?" Arthur question.

"my injuries, they were hurting," Merlin lied. She new damn well it wasn't the injuries.

"oh, ok. Sorry," he said.

"it's ok," Merlin huffed. Her chest still felt very tight. She needed to loosen the laces of her dress. She was lucky the laces were on the front, since, at the moment, she couldn't move whatsoever.

"Arthur, please unlace me." That came put the wrong way.

"sorry, but I am having trouble breathing." Arthur did it without question. When he laced it back up, it was looser, but it didn't seem to help. she didn't tell him that, though.

"thanks," Merlin mumbled. Arthur smiled that prize winning smile and took hold of her hand again, then kissed it.

"I have to go. I have some work to do. Hope you feel better." and with that, he was gone.

Merlin was surprised he didn't ask about Merlin, who was "terribly ill" at the moment. Obviously he was too hung up with Marilyn to be thinking of his side man, Merlin. Besides that, what was all that back there. What just happened. She involuntarily pulled Arthur in for a kiss. She was fighting HERSELF to stop. What? She was so confused. Well, how confused can you get when you have been cursed to be a girl.

That's it! She had to fall in love. Wait, why was the curse trying to help her? Or was it. No, it was trying to hinder her. She didn't want to kiss him. He was blinded by the curse and the curse was egging him on. But what was up with the breathing thing? It happened as well when she kissed Gwaine. It was so bad it made her faint. Merlin brushed it away, as she thought it was too absurd.

"Gaius," Merlin wailed.

"yes?" he said, his voice very close by.

"I need to get better," Merlin said.

"bones take time to heal," Gaius shrugged.

"use magic," Merlin pleaded.

"your the magic one. What is your problem?" Gaius said.

"the curse took away my magic."

It made Gaius fall silent. "really?"

Merlin nodded. Gaius stopped working for a second and leaned over Merlin.

"I'm terribly sorry."

Merlin didn't say anything.

"I am in no state to produce any sorcery. I am very sorry I can't help," Gaius said.

* * *

Days passed by, Merlin disabled on a table. Arthur and Gwaine came to visit. Conveniently, they never came at the same time. One time, Gwaine had brought some wild flowers. Gaius put them in a vase beside her table for her. When Arthur saw them, he questioned them. Merlin had to say Gaius picked them for her. He believed it.

Even Gwen came to see her. Surprisingly, no one asked about Merlin. It is like they all forgot about him. When Merlin realized it, he felt a bit hurt that no one was asking about him. It made him question his destiny for a second.

It's been 13, terrible days. Almost two weeks. Merlin knew how long it can take for bones the heal, but when people came to see her, it made her ancsious. She wanted to get up and go again, get some fresh air and do some work.

Woah, do some work? Ya, that was a funny joke. Merlin wanted to do some work. His whole life is essentially work, so why would she be wanting to do work? Pffh! What a funny joke...

An unexpected visitor walked thought he door. Merlin would recognize those bright red curls anywhere.

"hello Merlin. How are the bones?" Chelsea, the witch's granddaughter, said, walking into Merlin's home without even asking. Gaius glared at her.

"how did you know about my bones?" Merlin wondered, still slightly gob smacked that Chelsea was in her house.

"word gets around about pretty girls, especially when Gwaine had a few things to say about it," Chelsea sighed. Merlin bit the corner of her lowere lip. Chelsea smirked. She knew about it.

"I would have too," she said, "he is very handsome. Mouthy, but handsome."

Merlin giggled a little.

"putting that aside; how are your breaks doing?" she asked.

"better," Merlin said.

"well, I came to fix them for good," Chelsea said. Merlin raised her eyebrows.

"just a little magic, that's all," she said with a wink. Gaius watched her carefully as she began to chant. He let her, but watched her every move. Once she was finished, she said, "wiggle your right-hand fingers."

Merlin did, and they worked. Merlin slowly sat up. It worked. She prodded her ribs. They felt ticklish, as usual. She lifted her legs and brought her knees up to her chest. Everything seemed to work like a clock again. She gave Chelsea a big hug.

"thank you so much," Merlin praised.

"and you don't have to repay me. You all ready saved my sisters' and I's life," Chelsea said, predicting Merlin's next words. Chelsea patted Merlin on the back and got up.

"hope you fall in love soon!" she said and left. Merlin jumped off the table and hopped around the room. She never felt so happy to walk in her entire life. Never felt so happy to get back to work.

Work.

Huh. What a foreign word.

Work.


	11. Terribly jealous

As she strolled happily down the hall of the castle the next morning, Merlin thought about Chelsea's words.

"hope you fall in love soon!"

67/90 days left to fall in love. The count down is really going now. When she opened the door to Arthur's room, she saw him sitting in a white blouse at his desk, his head propped up against his fist. He looked very sad. Maybe almost depressed.

"good morning," she softly called to him. When he caught sight of her, his eyes lit up and a great big grin pulled at his lips. He rose for his seat and they both ran over to each-other. He took her at the waist and lifted her into the air, spinning in a circle. They both laughed and embraced each-other in tight hugs. Merlin was truely elated to see Arthur again. She wasn't making it up this time. It was the first real smile she has directed to him in a while. The best part was, deep in his eyes, he didn't have that fake, hypnotized glaze there. He looked like he was actually happy.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear. Merlin rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into it. She sighed.

"I missed you too."

Gwen burst though the door. When she saw them, sheared her lips.

"excuse me," she said loudly, making sure they could hear. Merlin jolted out of Arthur's arms. Gwen stared at her coldly. Merlin had never seen Gwen look that way. It was so unlike her to be cross.

"king Uther wanted to call you down for breakfast, sire," Gwen spat. Arthur looked between the two girls, then nodded.

"thank you Gwen. You may go now," he said.

"of course," she said though gritted teeth and stormed out of the room. Merlin knew how much she loved Arthur, but she asked anyway.

"what is wrong with her?"

"she has been subbing in for you," he said, a hint of guilt threaded though his explanation. He turned away for a second. Merlin knew they both had liked each-other. Merlin knew Gwen was jealous of her. Then, the sharp pain came back to Merlin's stomach. She braced herself to stay put, but she couldn't control herself. She walked around to face Arthur and grabbed both sides of his face. She pulled him hard into a kiss. She tried to fight the lust swelling up inside, but it was so strong. This time, though, Arthur didn't kiss back. Arthur pushed her back.

"I can't. I - I kissed Gwen when you were gone," Arthur confessed. For some reason, it shocked Merlin. She backed up, the curse burrying itself back down inside her. The news really angered Merlin. She didn't know why, but the though was almost unbearable. She knew it wasn't the curse, because her stomach sank and her breath hitched. She closed her eyes. Maybe she did like it when Arthur kissed her. Maybe she liked it when he held her hand. Maybe she was tricking herself into liking him.

Confused and frusterated, she ran home.

When she got in the house, she found Gwaine talking to Gaius. They both turned their heads to see Merlin come though the door. Gwaine ran over to her and hugged her. It took the weight off her heart when she felt his warmth smother her.

* * *

"this is probably the worst idea ever," Gwaine said a they climbed. They sat in the tree, again.

"what ever. The view is excellent," Merlin shrugged and clasped onto Gwaine's hand for reassurance. He held it tightly, know how insecure she was in this tree. Merlin looked down and immediately felt queazy.

"I think I have developed a fear of hights," Merlin laughed nervously, looking back into Gwaine's eyes. Gwaine laughed with her and wrapped a strong arm around Merlin's waist, holding her body close to his.

"it's ok. I promise to catch you if you fall," Gwaine swore. Merlin leaned against Gwaine. She has come to trust him. He has been there for her every day since the fall. Even if he was greatly influenced by Merlin's cursed beauty.

"I should have told you this the first time we were up in this tree, but I am banished from Camelot," Gwaine said, looking out onto the horizon.

"oh," Merlin said, trying to sound surprised, because she was there when it happened.

"I have been sneaking into the castle to see you. I hope you don't mind," he says.

"I am very grateful you have come to see me," said Merlin. That got Merlin thinking about all the times Gwaine came to visit her. And the first day they met.

"what were you doing in the halls of the castle if you are banished from Camelot? You know, the first day we met. That is where you saw me," Merlin asked.

"oh, I was," Gwaine paused, "seeing someone."

"who?" Merlin inquired. Gwaine sighed deeply, biting his lip.

"lady Morgana," he finally said.

"what do you mean?" Merlin said, sitting upright to look him in the eye.

"about a week before I met you, Morgana had talked to me after I had dueled - that is what got me banished - and talking lead to walking, walking lead to her room, and her room lead to... Other things," he explained, "we decided we liked each-other and I was going to see her again when you stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't resist asking you to meet me some where."

Merlin frowned. She knew Gwaine was a player, but not to the extent of royalty.

"does she know this tree?" Merlin asked quietly.

"she wouldn't leave her room," Gwaine said, retracting his arm from around Merlin's waist. The talk was now awkward. Merlin couldn't even imagine Gwaine and Morgana together. It was some juicy gossip, but she also felt kind of hurt by the information. Her cheeks started to feel hot and she shuffled away from Gwaine on the branch. Then, she realized she had feelings for Gwaine. Real feelings. She was jealous.

She was jealous about Arthur kissing Gwen. She was jealous about Gwaine doing who knows what with Morgana. She was jealous that she wasn't their main event. She had those feelings. The feelings that could break a curse.

A sharp pain shot into her gut.

"Do you think I am prettier?" Merlin questioned in a sly tone that wasn't her own. Gwaine snapped his head towards her, his eyes glazed over and a sickly sweet smile wiped across his lips.

"yes," he agreed hypnotically. Merlin tried to bite the inside of her mouth to stop any unwanted words from pouring out.

"show me," she hissed. The curse consumed them both and they smashed their lips together simultaneously. They caressed each-other as they made out, pulling themselves closer to the other. Gwaine kissed her down the neck and found a sweet spot, beginning to suck gently.

"Gwaine," Merlin gasped. He didn't bother to stop. She threaded her fingers though his hair and rubbed his abs and chest with the other. Gwaine came up for air and layed hid forehead on hers.

"you have really, really good hands," he breathed.

"I know," is all Merlin could conjure up. Gwaine smiled, then pressed his lips to hers again. Merlin bit and sucked at his lips, begging for him to open up. Gwaine didn't hesitate to do so, shoving his tongue into Merlin's mouth. As he explored all the crevices, he tilted Merlin back against the trunk, allowing him to get more control of the movements. Merlin let him.

In Merlin's head, there was a battle, a voice, yelling at another.

"stop this right now!" said one. It sounded like Merlin's male voice.

"no, this is the punishment of torture for the torturer," said the other. It was a raspy, old woman's voice.

"I didn't do it! I was set up," said Merlin's voice.

"that's what they all say!" said the raspy female voice.

"please, I am innocent," pleaded Merlin's voice.

"NEVER!" after that there was a track of insane laughter that replayed its self over and over.

"Marilyn," Gwaines voice echoed in his head, making Merlin come back to reality. Her vision settled and saw Gwaines chocolate eyes staring at her, no longer glazed over and lustrous. Merlin managed a smile. She relaxed when she realized she could move at her own will again. Gwaine didn't seem to notice being under the spell.

"let's go back down," Merlin suggested eagerly, slipping from under him and stepping down to the next branch.


	12. Terrible issues

Being on flat ground never felt better. It steadied her footing and her mind. Merlin felt like she was going insane. What the hell did she just do? She didn't like Gwaine like that. But she did. She shouldn't. But she does. What just happened up in the tree wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was like... rape. That is exactly what the curse was aiming for. To make sure Merlin never could enjoy being kissed. It wasn't on her accord or her feelings. It was someone else's choice.

So did she like Gwaine? If she couldn't control the curse, she shouldn't even be around Gwaine. Something terrible could happen. Something that could hurt them both, even scar them. That was a sad thought.

Gwaine lifted her onto the horse. He hopped on after. Merlin decided, right then, she had to break it to Gwaine.

Once they were back in the village, Gwaine and Merlin got off the horse.

"thank you," Merlin said.

"any time," Gwaine replied with a smile. He hugged her and she braced herself for the curse to do something. Thankfully, nothing happened. Merlin pulled back.

"Gwaine," Merlin began.

"yes?" he said with a smile. Now, Merlin felt guilty what she was about to say. Gwaine wasn't the problem. He didn't do anything to deserve it. He also didn't do anything to be a victim of the curse.

"I can't see you anymore," Merlin said quietly. Gwaine's happy face turned flat.

"what? Is this because of Morgana?" He said, "if that is how you feel, I'll go." Gwaine began to reach up the saddle to remount the horse.

"no, wait!" Merlin cried, clasping onto his wrist. Gwaine spun around. Merlin froze, realizing she was gripping Gwaine's wrist tightly. She let go, pulling herself back.

"it's not Morgana, and its not you. I have some-" Merlin didn't know how to put it, "issues. I don't need you getting hurt from something that shouldn't concern you."

"what do you mean? Of course it's me! Why else would you not want to be around me anymore? It's always the other person," Gwaine raged, "but, you know, that's ok. I know you have an "issue" with me so I will go." Gwaine mounted his horse.

"that's not what I ment. I-"

"Save your comments, I'm leaving."

"no please. I lo-" Merlin stopped herself. She can't just throw around words like that. Gwaine was looking down at her.

"at least you had the guts to tell me and I won't keep seeing someone who doesn't even like me," Gwaine sighed. Merlin felt that stabbing pain in her stomach again. Merlin bit the inside of her mouth. Her own, true feelings were fighting hard to keep in command. Tears swelled in her eyes. Gwaine continued to look at her, but he was more concerned now.

"I- I-" Merlin choked, but her words never made it out. Merlin burst into tears and ran home. She ran straight into her bedroom and buried herself in her bed sheets. Torn. That's how she felt. The curse was breaking her. It was working. She had to let it out some how. She wanted to burn something. She sat up, looking for something to set aflame.

Oh ya, no magic. Even her outlet was gone. Another reason to cry.

This curse. This terrible, terrible curse. She is prone to love, but she can't. She had to have an outlet of some kind. She had to consult someone. Someone who cared. Someone she could trust with the secret of the curse. At the moment, there was only one person she could think of.

Merlin set out into the village. She didn't know what she was thinking when she set out to find her. She could be anywhere. There were hundreds of people in Camelot. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Merlin turned to see her friend with the big red curly hair and that signature green dress.

"hello Merlin!" greeted Chelsea.

"hi! I was just looking for you," Merlin said.

"I know," she mumbled. Ok, that was slightly creepy. "so, you wanted to talk about something?" that was even weirder.

"I saw it in my dreams last night," she said, as if reading Merlin's mind. Merlin shook off Chelsea's oddness and smiled.

"ok, can we walk and talk?" Merlin suggested. Chelsea nodded and they began their stroll.

"I am having a hard time with the curse," Merlin began, "I feel so lost. I don't know where my boundaries are anymore. I can't control it. It always catches me off guard. When I try to fight it, I break down and loose it."

"that means the curse is working," Chelsea said in a neutral tone, "I feel for you."

Merlin nodded.

"examples could help me to help you," Chelsea blurted.

"ok, um, today, I went back the tree with Gwaine and the curse took over. It didn't feel good whatsoever," Merlin said.

"what about Arthur?" Chelsea asked. It was really freaking Merlin out how Chelsea knew everything.

"he- I-" said Merlin, but she couldn't find the right words to describe it.

"maybe what you should do, is go back to work and start fresh. Pretend you don't like him and nothing has happened between you two," Chelsea suggested, "work will take your mind off Gwaine and give you a new beginning with Arthur."

"ya," Merlin sighed. Chelsea knew it was the best thing to do.

"if you do this, I know things will turn out ok again. You will break the curse if you take this path. I saw it in my dreams," Chelsea explained. Chelsea reminded Merlin of the dragon.

"go, the sooner you start, the sooner you will be free," Chelsea said. Merlin thanked her and set off towards the castle.

* * *

She knocked on Arthur's door. There was no response, so Merlin walked right in. Arthur wasn't in his room. The first thing that caught Merlin's eye, was that his room was dirty. Not just a mess, but actual dirt was everywhere. She looked out Arthur's window into the court yard, but didn't see him there either. Merlin realized it was supper time. Perfect. Merlin had enough time to tidy his room before Arthur returned. She didn't hesitate and dove into her work.

She was just finishing by sweeping the floor when the door swung open. Arthur looked at Merlin, but didn't smile.

"sire," Merlin said and bowed. Arthur tilted his head up authoritatively, then walked to his desk. Merlin continued to sweep. They were both silent, listening to the bristles of the broom brush the stone floor. Merlin took her rag and wiped the bed posts and table before she stood at Arthur's desk. She waited there silently until Arthur looked up.

"yes?" Arthur said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Merlin wanted to spit something spiteful at Arthur. He had no reason to be mad at her. Instead, Merlin bit her tongue and forced a smile.

"anything else I can do for you?" those were the same words she said when he had asked for that massage. Arthur stared into her eyes for a moment, looking for a sign of emotion. He leaned back.

"no," he finally said. Merlin sighed in her mind. "you are dismissed."

Merlin walked to the door.

"Marilyn, before you go, you need to know something," Arthur called, "tomorrow, the knights are going out to patrol the forest. Usually, Merlin would come along to assist the knights. I think you can handle it, though. You seem pretty tough."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and nodded, "yes, sire."


	13. Terrible fire

The next morning, Merlin got dressed in one of her old trousers and blue shirt. It still didn't fit that well, but she was not going into the forest in a dress. She straightened her old red scarf around her neck and inhaled some oats before she left to wake Arthur. It felt so nice to be in her usual clothes. Dresses were overrated for maid work. Merlin didn't knock and walked right into Arthur's room, placing the platter of food on his table noisily and tearing open the blinds.

"rise and shine!" she cheered. Arthur rolled around, then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"did you learn that from Merlin," he said in annoyance. Merlin giggled. She did sound a lot like her old self. That's good.

"maybe," she replied. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin always used to do that," Arthur sighed. Merlin heard the solemnness in his tone. Maybe Arthur missed Merlin, his best friend, mind you, more than she thought. It made her smile.

"Merlin will be back soon," Merlin assured.

"I hope," Arthur murmured to himself. The conversation died fast. Arthur sat upright in his bed staring at the posts. Merlin wished she could tell him the truth. He would be so reassured. And horrified. He made out with his best friend. The thought made it more appealing to change the subject.

"so!" Merlin spoke aloud, "who will be on this venture today?"

"just a couple of us. It is pretty routine and nothing special to prep for. The only thing you really need to do is pack some light snack and, when we depart, tell the king of our absence," said Arthur, flinging the covers away and trotting to his wardrobe.

"yes, sire," Merlin said as she headed to the door to go to the kitchen to collect some snacks for the journey.

"Marilyn, before you go," Arthur began. Merlin turned to face Arthur. "If you get scared or anxious... I am here for you."

This is what Merlin feared - it's like Arthur sensed it - she knew the knights would like he attendance. The curse could act up easily in the environment. Merlin nodded and continued to leave.

"and!" Arthur yelled to her. Merlin turned again, now in the doorway. "try not to be that big of a distraction. This is serious business."

Merlin smirked, nodded and left.

* * *

Merlin "borrowed" a bread loaf from the kitchen for the snack. Then,She had gone to tell all the knights to get ready to meet in the courtyard. After, she returned to help Arthur with his armor (that was very shiny and clean). Finally, she headed to the throne room, hoping to find the king there. He was. Uther sat in his chair, pondering about the kingdom's problems. He saw Merlin walk in. Merlin bowed, then stepped inside a little further.

"Arthur would like to inform you that the knights are leaving for the routined patrol," Merlin announced.

"thank you for informing me," Uther said. "are you new to the castle?"

"yes, I am in the place of Merlin, Arthur's personal servant, for now. I am Marylin," Merlin explained, bowing again.

"you have a lot to live up to. Arthur talked highly of Merlin," Uther smiled. "Be good to him."

Merlin nodded and left. She knew he was to dismiss her right then. Uther shocked Merlin a bit. "Be good to her"? What was he suggesting there? Did he know? Did Arthur tell Uther about her? Merlin had her doubts.

She went to the court yard where the knights and Arthur were waiting for Marylin to give the nod. When Arthur saw her, she only had to smile and they took that as a yes.

In the forest, they did the usual "lets try to blend in with the wild even though we have clanking suits of armor on". Most of the time, they surprised Merlin how quite they could actually be, but not today.

They were all trying to be quite because Arthur thought he saw something in the woods ahead. As he started the give instructions to surround this person, there was a big CRASH! One of the knights had tripped over a log and fell face first to the ground. The person obviously heard this and bolted. Arthur yelled out for the person to halt, but it was too late. Merlin rushed over to the knights side and began to clean him up with a rag. She helped him get up and Arthur strolled over to them.

"Sir Kay," he said. The knight stood up straight, Merlin continuing to clean his armor. "That person could have possibly been a theft," Arthur paced back and forth in front of the knight, Sir Kay, "a bandit, an enemy kingdom's spy, or even a sorcerer -" Merlin looked up and stopped her work. She stared at Arthur. She knew he didn't see witches and wizards as a threat, it was his fathers word that relayed though his own mouth. She could tell he didn't like sounding like his father. Arthur looked to the side, into the forest of a moment, then he looked back to Sir Kay.

"just, try to be lighter on you feet," he said and patted him on the back. Merlin finished off wiping off any dirt and mud as best she could. Kay turned to her and thanked her cordially.

"it's my job," she replied.

"no, you went out of your way to help me," he insisted.

"it was nothing, really. Arthur brought me along to assist the knights," Merlin explained.

"hurry up! We are on the move again," Arthur called out to them. They both looked to the knights who were all ready a good meter ahead of them all ready. Kay looked back to Merlin and hooked an arm around her waist as they strolled towards the knights.

"none the less, thank you," he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, then hurrying them along to catch up with the group. Why is it alway the hand kissing. No, just thank you won't do. Let's slobber up the girls hand instead. This kissing the hand thing is getting terribly annoying.

They continued to stalk though the forest for a time more with no luck. Which is good, I guess, since they are looking for outlaws.

"everybody take cover!" Arthur yelled. Merlin didn't know what the problem was until she heard a mighty rumble shake the trees. They all ducked in a ditch, peeking out make sure it didn't surprise them. Then, Merlin was him. The dragon swooped down, crushing some trees, and landed on the forest floor.

"go away!" Merlin shouted at it. The dragon looked their way.

"that's not going to help sweetheart. And you just gave away our hiding space," Arthur told her gently like he was trying to train a cute misbehaving puppy. Oh ya, not a dragon lord anymore either. "RUN!"

The knights and merlin dashed farther into the forest where the trees became denser to try and escape from the dragon. When it saw them running, it blew fire their way, lighting trees and bushes, but leaving the knights untouched. The dragon tried to follow them, but soon realized the tree were too thick to trample and gave up, returning to the sky. The knights and merlin didn't stop running, though. Suddenly, a massive flame burst ahead and a tree came toppling down towards them. They ran aside, but another tree came burning down. The knights began to scatter. Merlin looked around frazzled. Men were spazzing all around her. Fire was everywhere. Merlin choked as she inhaled the smoke and ash in the air. Then, there was a firm grip around her wrist and pulled her to the ground.

"Marylin," Arthur coughed. Merlin felt up his arm to find his body. She hugged him tightly on the floor.

"are you hurt," she asked sympathetically.

"no," he weezed. "are you?"

"me neither," Merlin shook her head.

"good. I was worried," Arthur said.

"I don't want to die."

"no one does."

They held each-other on the dry forest floor, trying to cover their faces from the smoke and flame around them. It was many hours before the flames in the trees around them subsided and the smoke cleared enough to breath regularly. Night had fallen and the stars lit up the barren, what used to be, forest. Merlin and Arthur got up and looked around. Around them was a wide spread patch of barren land. Ash covered the floor and the one side of both Merlin and Arthur had a layer of ash and soot on them. Merlin tried to brush them off, but it only dirtied her hands and smudged it into their clothes.

"I don't see any of the other knights," Arthur said grimly.

"hopefully they escaped," Merlin sighed.

"ya, hopefully," Arthur repeated. They began to trudge though the ashes and found their way back into the protection of the forest.

"we have to camp for the night. There is no way of knowing where we are going in the dark," Arthur declared. Merlin nodded and began to collect twigs for a fire.

"please, no more fires for today," Arthur stopped her.

"but the night is cold," said Merlin.

"we'll just have to share body heat then," Arthur shrugged. Merlin didn't mind that idea. They sat down at the base of a tree and Arthur put his arm around her.

"I'm glad I found you in the scramble back there," he said.

"I am too," she agreed. She layed her head on his shoulder. It wasn't that comfortable, though, because of his chain mail.

"let's take your armor off. It must be terribly uncomfortable to sleep in," Merlin said getting up and beginning to tug at his armor.

"ok," he agreed and stood up to let her unclip his shoulder guard. She took off all his armor and placed them at the base of the tree.

"metal must get cold at night," Merlin said.

"depends," Arthur replied. "if you wear full armor for a duel, it can get pretty hot to sleep in, but if it's like the arrangement today, I get-" Merlin stopped him with a kiss. It was short, but meaningful.

"I didn't ask for an explanation," she laughed. Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies pressed against each-other. Well, So much for trying to be friends.

"oh, really?" he said sarcastically. They both chuckled. Merlin rubbed the soot away from the side of his face with her thumb. Arthur did the same before he kissed her. Despite being in a traumatizing fire for hours, they kissed like nothing had happened and nothing else mattered. It was releasing and emotional. Merlin felt this kiss made up for the fire and inhaling the smoke. It was like a breath of fresh air.


	14. Terribly lost

Sorry for such a short addition. The next following will for sure be more of the usual 1,000-ish chapters. ;)

* * *

Merlin awoke the next morning to birds chirping in the branches above. She felt Arthur sleeping behind her, his arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. She thought she should wake him up so they can find their way back to Camelot, but he was blissfully sleeping and she was comfortable enough. She laid their for a little while longer before turning over to face him. The movement woke him and his eyes opened to see Merlin only inches away from his face. He leaned forward to kiss her and she let him.

"morning," he murmured.

"good morning, sire," she replied. As it dawned on him that he was sleeping with his servant, he sat up right.

"yes, well, we better get to it," he said, standing up. "Help me with my armor."

Merlin did and they began their trek back to Camelot.

"do you know where you are going?" Merlin asked.

"of course I know where I am going. I have been in these areas many times before. The forest it like a second home," Arthur said.

"what ever you say, Arthur," she shrugged sarcastically. They walked for hours. Morning went to noon, noon went to dusk.

"do you seriously know where the hell we are?" she challenged.

"fine, we may be a little bit lost," Arthur confessed.

"no kidding!" Merlin retorted. Arthur growled and kicked a tree.

"I thought I knew where I was going. The forest fire has discombobulated me," he muttered. Merlin crossed her arms and shook her head as she walk over to Arthur who was slouching against a nearby tree. She uncrossed her arms and slid them around his.

"it's ok. We will find a way out," she said. He huffed loudly and looked down at his feet. "I know we will be out of the forest within the next few days."

Arthur took a piece of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. "I told you I would be there for you. I won't let you go," he whispered.

"if only your cousin were here. He always found a solution. He was the best sevant I had ever had," Arthur sighed. "He understood me so well. I never had a better friend."

Merlin smiled. If only he knew he was standing right beside him, she thought to herself. They quietly watched the sun set in coral colors when Arthur said, "don't tell Merlin I said he was my best friend. He would never let me live it down". Merlin laughed so hard, she fell to the ground, rolling around in the dry dead plants. Arthur raised an eyebrow, probably thinking she was crazy. She knew Merlin would never, ever, EVER let him forget that.

Suddenly, out of the bushes came charging a hord of men dressed in various furs and knifes. Arthur instinctively lunged at Merlin to protect her, but they outnumbered them 5 to 1. He was easily pulled off of Merlin and the other men began to bind Merlin by the wrists and ankles. Arthur struggled. He thrashed around and began to beat up the men holding him, when one came up from behind and hit him on the back of the head with a large log.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed before she was gagged and a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She breathed in and realized it was poisoned. She tried not to breath in, but she couldn't hold her breath for more than a minute and she breathed in the fumes of the cloth. Imidiately, she felt light headed and passed out.


	15. Terrible names

"mornin' princess!" boomed a voice that rang in her clogged ears. Her vision was blurred and her head throbbed. The floor beneath her was ice cold and her feet were frozen numb.

"we have some questions for you," the voice boomed again, followed by some snickers from other, not as close, voices. Merlin saw two blurry figures come at her. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her limp body over to a chair where they sat her down and strapped her into the seat.

"first things first, ma lil' lovely lady, tell me your name," said the voice, much more calmer than before. Merlin hesitated to say anything. She tried to make out the face of her tormentor, but her vision had only increased to short sight. She saw some men squatting on the ground close to the chair she was in, but still couldn't tell who the main man was.

"Marylin," Merlin said with as much confidence as possible, which wasn't much. Her name came out as more of a squeak.

"welcome Marylin," he said, stepping closer into Merlin's view. As soon as she saw his face, she knew she was in for a ride.

"you! Your the one who-" she stopped herself. She remembered he didn't know she had turned into a girl. He left before the witch came.

"you think we have met?" he pried.

"n- no, it must have been another," Merlin lied. He gave merlin a quizzical look.

"maybe we have... Are you lying to me?" he questioned.

"I- well- I don't- ah-"

"cause if you are, there will be severe consequences for those who lie in my trade," he said in a smooth, sinister tone. Merlin decided no to say anything unless she was spoken to.

"that is what I thought," he chuckled. Merlin swallowed back her saliva. "So, princess, what was your job?"

"what do you mean "was"?" Merlin tentatively asked.

"don't answer me with a question," he spat.

"I was a servant," Merlin replied quickly.

"what kind of things did you do on a daily bases?" he asked.

"clean the bedroom, clean the armor, be his practice dummy, the occasional cooking," Merlin listed. The man took a moment before he asked the next question.

"and what were you doing in the forest yesterday?"

"on a hunting trip with him and a few of his friends," she lied.

"what is his name?"

"Arthur," Merlin whispered under her breath.

"your gonna have to speak up, princess," he said, drawing a knife from his belt.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, now angry more than scared. The man grinned wickedly.

"what would his last name happen to be?" he asked.

"I don't know," Merlin lied, not wanting to put Arthur in danger as well. The man gritted his teeth and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Bit her lip, trying to distract herself from the pain, her cheek becoming red and tender.

"you know his last name! You know he is the prince of Camelot! And you know you aren't just a SERVANT!" he yelled into Merlin's face.

"no, I really am just his servant!" Merlin pleaded.

"we have been stalking you and the prince ever since the forest fire. I highly doubt your story to be true," he sneered. Merlin bit the inside of her cheek.

"so you are to be the princess of Camelot, correct?" Merlin couldn't argue with him. He would only deny she was telling the truth. The man turned to his accompany of men.

"she is worth very much, especially because of her skills, but Arthur will come for her. We need to keep her under maximum security. For now, she will be mine. I think she will make a great addition to the other dancers," he said to his men. They all cheered and laughed. Merlin gave them all a death stare. "A great addition to the dancers". She knew what he was talking about. She did not like it one bit.

"put her with the other dancers," he commanded, so his men untied her and hauled her away.

* * *

Arthur woke up. He sat up and rubbed the tender that had formed on the back of his head. How many days was he out? One? Two? Five? He had no idea. He saw his armor and sword still sitting near the tree and went to put them on. Just as he went to call for Marylin, he remembered she was taken. Arthur paniced. He can't lose Marylin now. They were becoming so close. She reminded him so much of Merlin. Well, they were cousins, after all. Arthur missed Merlin. He was so accommodating. Better, he was his best friend. He hit his head against the tree in frustration. Arthur looked up into the tree top. It was so high up.

He began to climb a tree. Maybe, he could catch a glimpse of the surrounding land from a hight. Maybe, he could see where Camelot is. Maybe, he could see where Marylin was taken. When Arthur reached the top, he pushed aside the conifer pine needles and looked out across the forest. He saw the trail the fire had burned. It wasn't as big a space as he thought it was, but none the less, it was enough. In the distance, he saw the castle of Camelot tower over the tree tops. At least he wasn't that far away. Within a day, he could be back in his room, easily. But he couldn't leave Marylin to those brutes. He had to protect her. There was just something special about her. The way she treated him like they had been friends since the beginning of time; destined to be together. That was wishful thinking though. They might have kissed that once, but Arthur didn't think that was real. He knew he was the one who liked her more than Marylin liking him.

Arthur scooted around to the other side of the tree. He looked out over the valley and hills, but saw nothing. His stomach sunk like the titanic. Then, put of the corner of his eye, he saw smoke coming from one of the slopes of the left hill side. Not another forest fire! On second glance, he saw only one billow come from between the trees.

There were no towns in this land. If Arthur had any chance to find Marylin, it might be there.


	16. Terrible cell

They pulled her hands so tight behind her back, the one button popped off her shirt, again. She made them drag her to the cell. It may have hurt, her skin skidding across the stone floor, but there was no way in hell she would willingly let them throw her in a dingy cell to be their "dancer" slave. As they thumped her down some hard, sharp, stony stairs, Merlin lost it.

"You damn, ugly, bone-headed brutes! Handling a lady like this? How do you expect me to DANCE for you if I am all brushed up and ugly! Do you have any respect for anyone? At all?!" Merlin protested.

"EH!" the one spat, throwing Merlin aggressively to the floor in front of a cell. The women in it jolted back. "Watch your tongue, princess. Or we might just have to cut it off!"

Then, Merlin made the bad idea to spit at the two. The second slapped her in across the face on the other cheek.

"How DARE YOU spit at me!" he hissed.

"you all ready live in squalor. I don't think you should worry about spit, you pathetic rats," Merlin spat. She listened to herself replay in her head. God, she had a lot bottled up inside her since her change. When she was a boy, she felt more foot loose and fancy free, but when she got cursed, everything seemed to change. She was suddenly slapped out of her thoughts. Her whole face burned. She growled at them.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE! This is your last chance before we make other plans for you," the one said and they chucked her in the cell, locking the door with much more force than needed before storming back up to the hut above. Merlin hit her head hard on the floor. She lifted her hand to touch it, feeling a little wetness. She brang her hand back down to see the scarlet liquid she was hoping it was not.

"Here-" a piece of cloth was being wrapped around her wound. Merlin looked up to see a young lady with long, wavy, blond hair and dark green eyes smiling down at her. She kind of reminded Merlin of an elf with her pointed chin and long narrow nose. She wondered, if she pulled back her hair, would the woman have pointed ears?

"it's ok, you don't need to help me," Merlin said, gently pushing back her helping hand.

"no, no. You are hurt. I must," she assured. Another from the shadows of the cell came and helped Merlin stand.

"thank you, but I am fine," Merlin kept saying trying to wave them away with no luck, the ladies continuing to tend to Merlin.

"really, we don't mind. After you stood up to those awful men, we owe you," they always replied. Eventually, Merlin gave in and let them help her. They asked her all the usual questions, as did she: what is your name, where do you live, how old are you, do you have loved ones and a family back at home.

The last question stung.

"I do," Merlin said. "Gaius took me in when I ventured to Camelot. He is like a father to me."

"I bet he is worried about you," said one of the younger girls who's name is Magnolia, as she played with Merlin's long, thick hair.

"I wish I could tell him I was all right," Merlin sighed.

"I heard them calling you princess," the elf like lady, who's name is Tabetha, asked cautiously. Merlin looked down at her hands that were now intertwining with the one another. "I assume they mean because you are so beautiful."

"I'm not a princess," Merlin mumbled.

"why do they call you that, then?" wondered another girl named Beatrix.

"I am a servant in the castle," Merlin began, each word drawn out as slowly as she could.

"what kind of servant?" asked one lady, named Gretchen, who was cleaning a knee scrape with a damp cloth.

"the personal servant to the prince," Merlin whispered.

"the prince?" they gasped. "you are in love with the prince?"

Merlin looked up into their grinning faces. It made Merlin smile too.

"it's a very long and complicated story," Merlin explained. Their smiles began to fade. "but to sum it up... We are with each-other every day and we grew very fond of each-other -"

"you are his wife?"

"No! Not even close. We aren't even together, I guess," Merlin frowned. "we just haven't told eachother yet. I know we both know it, but no one has had the guts to say such things."

The ladies looked at each-other with big smiles on ether faces, then one asked, "have you, you know, kissed prince Arthur before?"

Merlin didn't say a word, but smiled back at them deviously. They giggled with excitement.

Before she could stop herself, Merlin spit out her burning question. "The lot of you are very excited about love lives even though you are slaves like this."

Total buzz kill, Merlin. Everyone fell silent. You could hear the outdoors loud and clear from the little, barred window.

"we take what we can get," Tabetha said softly, breaking the silence momentarily before it was back for the night. All the girls who were treating Merlin retreated back into the shadows except for Tabetha who stayed leaned up against the wall beside Merlin.

"how did you get into this mess?" Merlin asked her.

"back in my village, I was a performer at the street festivals; a dancer. I was taken one afternoon. They told my husband they would return me eventually, but they haven't mentioned it once since my arrival. I knew once I left the doors of my house, I wasn't coming back. I have been in this business for 3 years now. They won't sell me because I am the girl who trains all the new dancers." Tabetha's tone was low and soft. It made Merlin want to cry into her lap. "Marylin, you have been the first ray of sunshine this chamber has seen in a very long time. You made us all smile. You might be the one who leads us in our..." she leaned over and cupped her hands around Merlin's ear and whispered "...escape."


End file.
